


Tea With The Supreme Leader

by sirpurr



Series: Free Time With Kokichi Oma [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Saihara Shuichi-centric, Tea Parties, also kaito cockblocks them, idk what to tag it's just saiouma and theyre having tea together and smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirpurr/pseuds/sirpurr
Summary: Kokichi invites Shuichi to a tea party, just to ask an awkward question to the detective.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Free Time With Kokichi Oma [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179521
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Tea With The Supreme Leader

_"do you want to spend time with Oma?"_

"Huh?" Kokichi brought a finger close to his cheek and looked at him with curiosity.

_...it won't hurt._

"Hey... Do you want to hang out?" Shuichi tried to keep his tone as calm as possible, trying to not look anxious. He knew Kokichi would see through him but he hoped that if he tried, he would understand and not tease him.

"Nishihihihi~ my beloved wants to hang you with _me_?" His eyes lit up. "I'm so honoured~" his usual big smile was back on his lips once again.

Shuichi looked into his big purple eyes. They fitted him. A colour that reminded him of deceit… and mystery. He wondered why Kokichi was always so friendly with him, calling him pet names, calling him Saihara- _chan_. He wondered if it was his way of teasing him. Maybe he liked seeing Shuichi getting embarrassed.

"Hey!" Kokichi shouted at him, waking up Shuichi from his thoughts and bringing him back to reality. "Don't go detective mode in front of me like that!" He started to tear up a bit. Crocodile tears of course. "You ask me to hang out and then...you ignore me while I'm speaking to you!" The fake tears were about to fall from his eyes before Shuichi reacted.

"... Don't fake cry at me" he sounded harsher than he wanted to.

"You can really see through me!" He brought his arms behind his head and smiled, any trace of sadness or tears gone. He should really be the Ultimate Actor.

He shot a puzzled look at the smaller boy, wondering if he should say something, or what he should say. Luckily he didn't need to worry because his train of thought was stopped before it could start. "Let's have a tea party!" Kokichi eyes sparkled. It made Shuichi feel a little pressure on his stomach he couldn't identify. "...a...tea party?" He asked with a confused voice.

"Yup!" He smiled "You know, in my organization we have a mandatory tea break every day" Shuichi looked at him, and his smile. Pure and innocent, as if he wasn't talking about an evil organization. It probably wasn't real anyway, as if some tiny high school boy could do such things... No, wait. That was Kokichi he was talking about. He was definitely capable of it.

"S-sure..."

Kokichi wasted no time grabbing Shuichi's arm and dragging him to the cafeteria, and Shuichi didn't resist.

Shuichi didn't really drink tea, he was more of a black coffee guy, but he didn't mind trying out something different.

"How much sugar do you want in it?" Kokichi grabbed all the things to prepare the beverage. "None." Shuichi shrugged his shoulders dismissively. "Then I'm going to steal your portion of sugar~" Kokichi chuckled.

Shuichi looked as the purple-haired boy poured the hot water in. It was...relaxing. He never felt so relaxed around Kokichi, he's usually full of energy and teasing everyone. Even Kokichi's smile was more relaxed. His smile was usually so big it reached his eyes, but now it was… normal. He looked like he was genuinely having a good time.

Kokichi grabbed a spoon and with it he picked some sugar, pouring it in the tea. One spoon. Two spoons. Three spoons. "Uh-uhm..." Shuichi looked at it a bit disgusted. He hated sweet things.

Four spoons. Five spoons.

"Isn't that...too much?" He asked as the boy stopped pouring in sugar. "If it's not nauseatingly sweet I don't want it!" Kokichi chuckled, finally stirring the tea to make the sugar dissolve. "Aaaand" he pointed the spoon towards Shuichi, with an accusatory look on his face "I told you I was going to steal your portion of sugar!". His stern expression was gone, replaced with a smile, a gentle smile. Shuichi smiled as well, almost if it was contagious. "Y-yeah..."

He then moved his hands toward the cup of burning hot tea, touching the handle and moving it closer to blow on it. "So...you like tea huh?" He tried to make small talk, but what a dumb question he choose. Of course he liked tea. He felt embarrassed by how clumsy he was in social situations.

"Nope! I hate it. It's so booooring. It's just boiled leaves" Kokichi rolled his eyes.

"It's a lie though" Shuichi's face was still a bit tinted with red for the embarrassment.

"Duuuuh" Kokichi laughed "you ask me dumb questions, Mr. Detective!". Once again, Shuichi blushed in embarrassment. "but that's the irony of it~" he looked at his hand dramatically. "A detective capable of resolving any crime… unable to solve the puzzling mystery of social interactions" he kept on his dramatic moves. Yup, definitely the Ultimate Actor.

"It's just...weird" Shuichi looked at that tea like it was the most interesting case he ever saw just to avoid making eye contact. "You say you will kill me, and that I have three chances to win and preserve my life..." he bit his lip "...and then you invite me to a tea party..."

Kokichi looked at him with that smug smile of his back on "I'm just giving you a nice last memory". Shuichi looked at him. "I'm not so cruel you know!". Kokichi's smile was back to being normal, innocent even. " _but that's a lie_ "

Shuichi looked at him a bit worried "...T-the last memory one...or the cruel one?" He didn't knew which one was the lie. At least he hoped for a quick and painless death.

"I'm not telling youuu~" Kokichi waged his finger in front of Shuichi "use your big detective brain to guess it!"

"Y-you're not going to kill me, Oma-kun" he wanted to make it sound like an affirmation, but it came more like a question.

"That's on you~" Kokichi sipped his overly sweet tea. "I...have to win your game...I-if I want to live" Shuichi basically completed his phrase.

Kokichi just moved his head up and down to confirm, still with his lips on the cup of tea.

Shuichi groaned. He didn't believe Kokichi would do such a thing, but he also knew he was unpredictable.

"Aren't you happy Saihara-chan~? At least we're having fun right now!" He finally put the cup down "don't worry about what's to come! Let's just keep having fun~" he moved closer to the detective still smiling.

Shuichi felt his cheeks blush, but this time it wasn't from embarrassment. He didn't understand Oma at all. He didn't know what he was capable of. Even with his tiny and lithe body he was still a threat. A threat to common decency mostly.

The detective was now sipping his tea for the first time. It was bitter, just as he liked it.

He was once again looking at that cup like it was the most interesting thing in the whole room, trying to avoid eye contact with Oma, who was staring at him. Creepy.

"W..what?" Shuichi took the courage to ask.

"Have you ever kissed someone?" Kokichi blunted out, no specific emotion to his voice. It was enough for Shuichi to choke on the tea though.

"W-what? W-why?" that's all he could say, still trying to stop the coughing.

"It's not like I asked your dick size~ you don't have to be embarrassed!" He said as if it wasn't a big deal.

Shuichi still didn't answer, only giving him an accusatory look, but Kokichi didn't back down.

"Soooo?"

"...no, I never did" he just wanted to get over with it. If he's going to make fun of him for it then he would rather it be quick.

However, Kokichi didn't say anything, for a while. Still looking at Shuichi. His smile was gone. He looked pretty serious, as if he was thinking.

To be fair, Kokichi didn't think he'd be able to go that far. He thought Shuichi wouldn't reply, or that he'd say yes, or anything else. Maybe he should turn it into a joke, tease him. Something.

But they've been staring at each other for god knows how long. _Shit_. He needs to think of something quick.

_Fuck it_

"Do you want to try it?" The words coming from Kokichi's mouth were louder than he wanted them to sound.

Shuichi just looked at him, in disbelief. _Is he...making fun of me? Is he doing it to make fun of me? Is it a joke? That'd be a cruel joke. But it's Kokichi we are talking about. No. Not even he would do such a cruel thing. Teasing is one thing, but toying with my emotions...?_. Oma Kokichi was truly a mystery to the detective, but he had to say something notheless.

_Just say no. I don't want to be toyed with_

"...ok". That was what the blue-haired boy said after a solid minute of silence.

Kokichi's eyes widened a bit. He totally didn't see that coming, and neither did Shuichi. Only seeing Oma's reaction he then realized he just agreed, and oh boy, did he blush.

"I- I m-mean..." he was panicking at this point. _He agreed_. He was basically fucked at this point. Oma would make fun of him until he died. Maybe he would die of embarrassment before that. He wondered if that would make him or Kokichi the blackened.

"Nishihihihi~"

God. Fucking. Dammit. That laugh. There. He was fucked. He was dead. Gone. He was going to die from embarrassment on the spot. Or maybe he'd blush so hard his body would autocombust. Maybe he could stab himself with the tea spoon. Maybe he could drop on the floor and pretend to be dead. Maybe Kokichi was like a bear, if he played dead he would leave him alone. _Wait, do bears even do that?_

He didn't even notice Kokichi getting closer to him until he snapped back to reality and saw his eyes. _Fuck fuck fuck_. He wanted to look at anything else. He wanted to melt on the floor to get away, maybe melt all the way under the door. Hide somewhere he could never be found, especially by Oma.

"H-hmm". That's all Shuichi could say. Not even words.

To be fair, he didn't want to back away. It's not like he liked Oma, but maybe he was a little curious. And, anyway, he was already there, so it's not like he could take back his words. At least that's what he wanted to think.

Kokichi got close to him. He never saw him acting so soft. It was pretty confusing, uncanny, weird.

Then their lips touched.

It was basically a peck. So chaste. Based on Kokichi's actions so far he thought he'd maybe eat his tongue or something.

It's not like Kokichi had just become a prude or anything like that. He just didn't want to make Shuichi feel uncomfortable. He liked to tease him, but kissing him was more intimate. He cared about the detective, and he didn't want to traumatize him during his first kiss.

Shuichi's whole situation didn't get better anyway. He went from burning from embarrassment to burning from...something else. He wasn't even sure.

Did he...

No. No way. He was just getting his first kiss. That's all. Everyone would feel flustered from getting kissed for the first time. Oma was a little shit. He was annoying, a liar, always teasing him, always following him, so bothering, so... _cute_. No wait. _Shit. Fuck_.

He flinched a bit at his thoughts, as he was still kissing Kokichi, or should he say press their lips together, and Kokichi noticed. At least that's what Shuichi thought when he felt his smug grin on his lips.

And then he broke the kiss, still smiling.

Shuichi quietly whined at the loss, almost trying to chase his lips, before he stopped himself.

"So~?" the purple-haired boy's smug smile grew even bigger, and only then Shuichi noticed that Kokichi was basically on his lap. _When did he even get on me?_

"I-It's fine..." He really wished he had his hat on to hide his red-tinted face.

Kokichi cupped his face, pressing their foreheads together. "Just fine? Maybe we should try a real kiss then~" he almost purred that sentence. Shuichi just gulped in response.

Their faces were even closer now, but not yet kissing, instead, Kokichi looked at Shuichi, as if he was asking for his permission. Shuichi lightly nodded, and their lips touched once again.

This one was more passionate. It wasn't sexual, or anything, but it was a proper kiss for sure. He even felt the sweetness of the sugar-filled tea Kokichi had just drunk, and a twinge of pleasure went down his whole body.

The detective placed his hands on the supreme leader’s waist without even thinking about it. The smaller boy, on the other hand, took control of the kiss, and Shuichi just let that happen.

They probably stayed like that for a long time, without even thinking about getting caught. This time, it was Shuichi who broke away.

They pressed their foreheads once again, just looking at each other for god knows how long, until Shuichi finally took the time to look around. And then it hit him.

"K-Kaito..?!". Both friends had their eyes wide and looked at each other. Kokichi on the other hand, just smiled. "Hii~", he sang innocently. That little shit.

"Uh-uhm...You didn't come to our training, so I looked for you.." Kaito said, looking away in embarrassment, feeling a bit hurt that his friend would skip their training to fool around with Oma of all people. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you two..." He scratched the back of his neck, "I'll leave you to your things". He smiled, trying to hide his feelings of betrayal, and left quickly.

Shuichi didn't even get the time to stop him.

"Well, that was awkward", said the smaller boy, still sitting on Shuichi's lap. "So, are we going to pick up from where we left~?"

"I..." Shuichi was now overwhelmed with guilt. He wanted to bury himself deep into the ground. Go back to his room and listen to MCR to silence his thoughts. Kokichi picked up on it.

"It's getting pretty late anyway, we should probably go to sleep" he got up from his lap. "Remember you still gotta fight for your own life next time we see each other~" he pointed a finger towards Shuichi, "I really want to see you beg like a dog for it, maybe get on your knees or something~", he said, chuckling.

"Bye Mr. Detective~", he said as he left, bouncing out of the room like a happy child. Shuichi didn't even look at him, still thinking about what he'd say to Kaito.

All he could do is lay on his bed and look up at the ceiling of his room, "...I'm screwed"

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writting something. I wanted to exercise my dyslexic brain to keep up, and I had fun <3  
> A special thanks to my friend for being my beta reader :)


End file.
